The invention relates to a hinge mounting for a motor vehicle seat with one hinge axis, with one actuation part movable between a stop position and a release position, with one first hinge part having an inner toothed surface centered with respect to the hinge axis, with one second hinge part that, in the release position of the actuation part, is rotatable about the hinge axis relative to the first hinge part and that, in a stop position of the actuation part is not movable relative to the first hinge part, with at least one stop arm comprising a toothed region cooperating with the inner toothed surface, the stop arm being disposed on the second hinge part and being movable with respect thereto, comprising a projection and having an actuation region that cooperates with the actuation part, the actuation part not biasing the toothed regions of the stop arms into engagement with the inner toothed surface when in the release position, and the first hinge arm being displaceable relative to the second hinge arm and the actuation part biasing the toothed regions of the stop arm into engagement with the inner toothed surface in the stop position, and with a control part that is connected to the first hinge part and comprises a cam for the projection to fit against, the cam comprising several portions including a front holding region that is so far from the inner toothed surface that the toothed region of the stop arm is not allowed to come into engagement with the inner toothed surface and an engagement region that is sufficiently close to the inner toothed surface for the toothed region of the stop arm to come into engagement with the inner toothed surface.
Such a hinge mounting is known from EP 0 694 434 B1. In this hinge mounting, the stop arms are configured to be radially movable stop bars. The cam only consists of one holding region and one engagement region, the engagement region being just sufficiently wide for the projection to be capable of engaging therein. The arrangement is used for a memory device as it is found in motor vehicle seats for motor vehicles having only one door on either side for accessing the rear seats.
The invention, by contrast, substantially relates to a vehicle seat of the second seat row and to the effort to configure the trunk compartment located behind to be variable. For this purpose, the backrest of the motor vehicle seat is intended to be adjustable in different positions, namely in a substantially vertical position on the one side and in a position in which it is tilted as far as possible forward onto the seat pan on the other side, with the possibility to be locked in either of these positions. This feature offers two possibilities of enlarging the trunk compartment volume, the latter allowing for the larger trunk compartment volume. Furthermore, in such a vehicle seat, the backrest is intended to be adapted for fine adjustment within a normal range of utilization. The position referred to as construction position in which the seat is delivered for mounting into a motor vehicle is also within this range of utilization.
Further reference is made to the documents WO 2005/044617 A1, EP 1 260 405 A1 and DE 32 11 158 A1. Such type hinge mountings have proved efficient.
It is the object of the invention to develop hinge mountings preferably suited for use in the second row of seats and for varying the volume of the trunk compartment and to improve the hinge mountings of the type mentioned herein above so that it is readily adjustable in the different positions.